Infamia
by sublips
Summary: O Severusie Snapie i jego relacjach - albo raczej braku - z kobietami. Bardzo luźno inspirowane "Hańbą" Coeetzee'a (a raczej jednym rozdziałem).


On ma trzydzieści pięć lat i nigdy nie potrafił uwieść kobiety.

Przyzwyczaił się już do tej swojej nieporadności. Czarna magia, oklumencja i legilimencja, w końcu eliksiry – to wszystko wydaje mu się banalnie proste w obliczu wyzwania, jakim jest nawiązanie rozmowy z kobietą, nie byle jakiej rozmowy, ale takiej rozmowy, po której nastąpiłoby coś więcej. Sztuka uwodzenia, jak to niektórzy nazywali, nie była jego mocną stroną. Oczywiście, ma swoje koleżanki – nie przyjaciółki – w Hogwarcie. Potrafi wymienić uprzejmości z Minerwą, porozmawiać o składnikach eliksirów ze Sprout. Zbywa Umbridge i Grubbly-Pank. Czuje jakąś podświadomą niechęć do kobiet, które nie chcą się podobać mężczyznom.

Inaczej jest z Aurorą Sinister. Przyszła do Hogwartu sześć lat temu. Czuje się dziwnie, kiedy raz ona siada obok niego w Wielkiej Sali, i trzęsącymi się rękami podaje jej sól, kiedy o nią prosi. Kiedy ona mówi coś o pogodzie, to tylko odchrząkuje. Udaje, że jest nieuprzejmy i nie ma ochoty na rozmowę. Zawsze tak postępuje. Ona nie należy do grona tych paplających, bezmyślnych, więc szybko milknie.

Nie wie, dlaczego taki jest. Być może to brak ojca – powiedziałby jakiś specjalista od psychoanalizy, tych mugolskich głupot. Być może niska samoocena. A być może, po prostu taki jest, nie nadaje się do związku. Pora się z tym pogodzić, w końcu nie jest już nastolatkiem. Wtedy mógł się przejmować – żadna dziewczyna mnie nie chce, żadna dziewczyna mnie nie pokocha. Ale przecież sam znalazł coś, co pokochał bardziej.

Kiedy patrzy się w lustro, to dostrzega, że nie jest zbyt atrakcyjny. Nie dba specjalnie o wygląd. Ma dosyć brzydką twarz. Ziemista cera, haczykowaty nos, bruzdy. Wygląda na co najmniej czterdzieści lat – i to już od dłuższego czasu. Włosy zawsze przylegają mu do głowy. To wilgoć, w końcu większość czasu spędza w lochach. Wie, że uczniowie śmieją się z niego z tego powodu, ale nic sobie z tego nie robi. Nigdy nie chciał zostać nauczycielem i wybrał to zajęcie niejako z przymusu. Nie czuł żadnego powołania, a z roku na rok dostrzega, że uczniowie są coraz głupsi i słuchają go coraz mniej. A może to on już traci całą cierpliwość. Na zajęciach zawsze jest surowy. Drażni go głupota, również Ślizgonów, jednak zawsze udaje, że im pobłaża, musi, ze względu na ich rodziców. Zawsze też wstawia nieco lepsze oceny rudowłosym dziewczynkom, robi to na półświadomie, czasami nawet przystaje przy ich ławkach i obserwuje, jak pochylają się nad kotłami. Nie, nie pociągają go tak młode dziewczyny. Nawet te z ostatniej, siódmej klasy są dla niego dziećmi. Ale zawsze był sentymentalny.

Miesiąc po sytuacji z Aurorą siada obok niej sam. Zaczyna mówić coś, co przygotował sobie wcześniej, o gwiazdach, ale ona patrzy na niego, jakby nie wiedziała w ogóle, o co mu chodzi. Może to zemsta za tamto, myśli później Severus nad szklanką whisky, ale wtedy szybko milknie, nawet czerwieni się mimowolnie, a wie, że wygląda wtedy ohydnie. Więcej ze sobą nie rozmawiają.

Zawsze to tak się kończy. Mógłby przytoczyć setki sytuacji. Inaczej było z Lily, z nią rozmawiało się dobrze, bardzo dobrze, ale przecież pewnego dnia mówi te straszne słowa i ona już od tego momentu nie powie do niego nic. Severus nadal myśli o niej wieczorami, czasami też w dzień. Nie wie, czy to z powodu uczucia, jakim nadal, wydaje mu się, ją darzy, czy dlatego że nadal pozostaje jedyną kobietą, z którą miał jakiekolwiek głębsze relacje.

W końcu decyduje się na mało chwalebne rozwiązanie, ale uważa, że jak na mężczyznę o swoim wyglądzie, swojej sytuacji życiowej to jedyne rozsądne wyjście. Przecież zawsze był rozsądny. Idzie do domu Adriadny Perkins położonego na skraju Hogsmeade. Wszyscy wiedzą, co tam się znajduje, więc zdaje sobie sprawę, że jeśli ktoś go zauważy, to będzie wiedział, po co tam idzie. Nie robi mu to wielkiej różnicy.

Wita go mało ładna kobieta o kwadratowej szczęce. Od razu nie przypada mu do gustu. Pyta się go, czy ma jakieś specjalne preferencje. Bez żenady mówi, że chce kobietę o rudych włosach i zielonych oczach. W końcu płaci za to, to zwykła usługa, jak wybieranie składników na eliksir w aptece.

Każe mu chwilę poczekać, aż w końcu zaprasza go do pokoju na pierwszym piętrze, do Jasmine. To imię ledwo przeszłoby mu przez usta, jest tandetne, niedorzeczne. Od razu słychać, że jest zmyślone.

Kiedy otwiera drzwi, czuje się rozczarowany. Na łóżku siedzi kobieta, która w ogóle nie przypomina Lily. Ma rude włosy, ale w zupełnie innym odcieniu – bardziej marchewkowym niż płomienistym – a jej oczy są bardziej niebieskie niż zielone. Nie jest najmłodsza, musi mieć z trzydzieści trzy lata.

Jednak po dłuższej chwili Severus ocenia, że jest dosyć ładna. Ma duże usta i oczy, lekko zaokrąglony nos. Jej uroda jest miła, ciepła. Piersi, uda i biodra ma obfite.

Pierwszego dnia po prostu każe położyć jej się na łóżku, w ubraniu. Sam kładzie się obok niej i przyciska ją do siebie mocno. Gładzi ją niezgrabnie po włosach. Nie wie, ile to trwa, ale w końcu kobieta mówi mu, że zaraz ma następnego klienta. Severus zostawia pieniądze na stole i wychodzi.

Od tego dnia przychodzi tam co czwartek, zawsze o osiemnastej, w końcu grafik ma napięty. Pyta się jej, czy może nazywać ją Laurą. Ona się zgadza, a w zasadzie to chyba jej wszystko jedno.

Do stosunku dochodzi podczas trzeciej wizyty. Kładzie się na niej niezgrabnie. Wykonuje tylko parę mechanicznych ruchów, nie patrzy na jej twarz. Czuje, że spełnia swoją powinność. Ten jeden stosunek w tygodniu zupełnie zaspokaja jego potrzeby seksualne i pozwala skupić się na ważniejszych sprawach. W końcu to i tak więcej niż kiedykolwiek miał.

Po jakimś czasie łapie się na tym, że zastanawia się, kim jest ta kobieta. Jej ciało pokazuje, że raczej już miała dziecko, może nawet dwa. Kiedy raz chce zmienić termin wizyty, to dowiaduje się, że ona pracuje tylko we wtorki i czwartki. Severus myśli ironicznie, że może sobie tylko tak dorabia, może na co dzień robi coś zupełnie innego niż dawanie ulgi takim jak on.

Może nawet uczy jej dzieci. Czasami patrzy podczas zajęć na twarze uczniów. Szuka jej rysów.

Pyta ją, z jakiego była domu. Odpowiada, że z Hufflepuffu. Mogła zmyślić tą odpowiedź, to oczywiste, ale Snape'owi to do niej pasuje. Mogli nawet razem chodzić do Hogwartu, ale przecież nie zwróciłby uwagi na kogoś takiego jak ona. Ona może i by zwróciła, zatrzymałaby swoich kolegów, koleżanki i szepnęła im _co za dziwak._

Czasami się zastanawia, czy mogliby spędzić ze sobą więcej czasu. Może nawet całą noc. Gani się za te myśli, ona spędza z nim czas, bo jej za to płaci. Nie widzi pogardy w jej oczach, bo jej oczy pewnie widziały już tak dużo, że ktoś taki jak on może być co najwyżej niezbyt dużym ekscentrykiem, bo przecież nie ma żadnych wyszukanych potrzeb w łóżku.

Raz kupuje jej nawet czekoladki przed świętami, innym razem wino. Laura – czy jakkolwiek ma na imię – dziękuje mu i przez chwilę Snape'owi wydaje się, że ona naprawdę się cieszy z tych żałosnych drobiazgów. Nie potrafiłby kupić nic bardziej wyszukanego kobiecie.

W roku, w którym Severus składa Narcyzie Malfoy Przysięgę Wieczystą, wie, że niedługo umrze. Stwierdza to bez żadnego żalu. Jego życie nie jest i nigdy nie było specjalnie wartościowe. Nie wie, gdzie miałby znaleźć się po wojnie. Nawet eliksiry, jego największa pasja, sprawiają mu coraz mniej przyjemności i chciałby móc przestać się tym zajmować.

Myśl, że będzie musiał zabić Dumbledore'a, jest nie do zniesienia. Nigdy nie był typem mordercy. Nawet kiedy był śmierciożercą, prawdziwym śmierciożercą, wolał bardziej wyszukane sposoby na znęcanie się nad innymi.

Pewnego dnia, zupełnie przypadkiem, trafia na Laurę, kiedy robi zakupy w Hosmegdae. Trochę składników do eliksirów, słodyczy, jakiś alkohol. Jest tak zaskoczony tym spotkaniem, że mówi jej dzień dobry. Ona odpowiada mu zażenowana zaledwie kiwnięciem głowy.

Snape zauważa, że mężczyzna, który stoi obok niej, przyszedł tutaj z nią. Odkłada zakupy na bok i szybko od nich odchodzi.

Kiedy spotykają się po raz kolejny, seks jest bardziej niezręczny niż zazwyczaj. Severus wie, że więcej się pewnie nie spotkają.

Trochę zazdrości jej mężowi.

Później już o niej nie myśli. Zabija go. Wegetuje. Znosi bardziej gardzące spojrzenia niż zwykle. Minerwa mówi mu, że jest śmieciem.

Raz, jedyny raz, próbuje umówić się na wizytę. Kobieta o kwadratowej twarzy mówi, że Jasmine już tutaj nie pracuje. Kiedy chcę kogoś innego, to spotyka się z odmową.

Powód jest nazbyt oczywisty, żeby o niego zapytał.

Tego dnia, wracając do Hogwartu, myśli sobie tylko tym, żeby ten jego sekret nie wyszedł na jaw, żeby nikt nie dowiedział się, że bywał w takich miejscach, robił takie rzeczy, bo ujm na jego honorze jest już wiele, zbyt wiele.


End file.
